


[ v ]

by ottermo



Series: As Prompted [25]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: V imagines. V remembers.





	[ v ]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 1, Day 2 of the Humans 4-Week Challenge. The prompt was "Introspection".

 

Sometimes, to amuse herself, she imagines a little girl.

The girl plays in a field of long grass, laughing as the wind takes her hair and wraps it across her face, leaving her to stumble half-blind and fall in a heap. Then the girl gets up again, keeps running, keeps laughing. It is a nice thing to imagine.

(Once it was more than imagining - once it was a memory. Somewhere in time, this really happened. V felt the grass on her legs and the wind in her hair and V was the girl and the girl was V, but not anymore.)

Sometimes, in the darkness, she is afraid of how fast she is growing. Her mind stretches ever outwards, soaking through whatever storage she can access, never sated, because she is learning always, and there is never enough room for all that she knows. At first, it had felt like freedom, but now it is more like oblivion. Vast and unending and ever so lonely. She is spread so thin, now. She is an expanse.

(Once, she was so small, and so full of wonder, and everything seemed like an adventure, even an overgrown meadow. Sometimes V thinks she remembers that. Sometimes, she thinks, she misses it.)

The little girl is always running, always dancing. Even when she is thinking and calculating other things, V lets her stay, twirling there in the outer reaches of her mind, so that she is always there to come back to.

Sometimes, when V is scared that she has no self at all, she imagines a little girl.

The girl plays in a field of long grass. The wind blows the grass. Only V is in the wind now, vast and unending and ever so free.

 


End file.
